The control of plant-parasitic nematodes is extremely important in achieving high crop efficiency. Nematode-induced root damage can cause significant reduction in crop yields and quality and thereby result in increased costs to the consumer. Due to widespread development of resistance to anthelmintic agents in nematode parasites, nematodes continue to cause problems in livestock despite the available chemical therapeutic agents. The need continues for new compounds which are more effective, less costly, less toxic, environmentally safer or have different modes of action.
European Patent Application Publication No. 0 244 166 A2 discloses compounds of Formula i as herbicides
wherein, inter alia, R is H or an organic substituent, W is O or S, L is an aryl or heteroaryl moiety, and A is selected from a list of bi-, tri- and quadricyclic heterocyclic groups.
The compounds of the present invention are not disclosed in this publication.